Ep. 33: The End of Giluke!?
is the thirty-third episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the second of a five-part story associated with the war between Giluke and Ahames over the "Rigel Aura" of Nana, leading to the critical moment of her maturation and major storyline changes involving the Gozma fleet. Synopsis With Nana's Rigel Aura beginning to awaken, the Changeman desperately fight to prevent either Giluke or Ahames from gaining her energy for their own. Plot As Giluke curses Ahames for interfering with his plot of absorbing Nana's Rigelian Aura, Bazoo threatens to throw him in a black hole, only giving him one last chance when he promises to destroy the Changemen. On Earth, the Tamura family are looking for Nana. Just as they find her pet dragon wounded, the Gozma faction led by Giluke gets to it as well. And, when Booba orders it to lead the villains to Nana, Ahames shows up, riding Jangeran, and steals the dragon for herself. The situation escalates even further when the Changemen arrive, using the JetChanger 1 and HeliChanger 2's weapons to send Ahames on a retreat, while the LandChanger 3 launches its mortars to send the remainder of the Gozma forces away, and Pegasus and Phoenix usher the Tamuras to safety. Later on, Hiryuu confesses to Nana's adoptive family that she is a Rigelian alien, and Ibuki calls, informing that the injuries suffered by the little dragon are far too grave for it to help look for Nana. The team wonders where they can find Nana, when her adoptive brother remembers back when the children found a cave, and how Nana said that that would be their secret place. They then plead the Changemen to find her, to which they comply. The Changemen, then, head to the cave, and eventually find Nana in there. She tearfully tells them to not worry about her anymore, saying that she will never be the same as before, and runs away. As the Changemen give chase, they are cornered by the Gozma: first Giluke, then Ahames. As soon as they transform, Giluke incapacitates them and orders Booba and Shiima to take Nana, but Ahames stops them by causing a rockslide. With the diversion, Nana runs off again, while the Changemen are kept busy by the sheer number of enemies against them. The trio of Space Beasts under Ahames' command, in particular, proves very tough for them: Pegasus is unable to get past Gizan's attacks, Jella uses her hair to strangle Phoenix, and Davon shrugs off anything Griffin throws at him. Dragon and Mermaid, in turn, are kept busy by Booba and Shiima. Meanwhile, Giluke and Ahames are still giving chase to Nana. The Changemen, still locked in battle, call up the Shuttle Base so they can form the Change Robo and get the opponents out of their trail, which it does by firing its missiles at them. Giluke catches up with Nana, unable to run any more, and pressures her to give off her Rigelian Aura. Just as the Changemen arrive to retrieve her, Nana's body, unable to hold in the Aura any more, starts radiating multicolored energy. Seeing the opportunity, Ahames has Jangeran spit fire at both her sets of opponents and gets the Rigelian Aura only for herself, while Giluke cannot do a thing. When the Changemen look at Nana again, she has become an adult! Nana asks the Changemen to send a message to the Tamura family: that she is very thankful for all they have done for her, and for their time together. She then runs away. The overwhelming energy of the Rigelian Aura sends Ahames into a temporary state of trance, so much she is left barely unconscious as Jangeran flies her off. Giluke, now out of his mind, swears to destroy the Changemen, so that Bazoo can forgive him. At first, he is able to block each and every one of the heroes' attacks, but then they form the Power Bazooka and manage to strike Giluke, who is instantly beamed up by Bazoo and thrown into the black hole, which is a passageway to a Space Graveyard where Giluke is to learn the true meaning of hell. Later that day, Nana's adopted family is still looking for her. As if by coincidence, she walks by, but they are unable to recognize her, grown up and in a high school uniform. She tries to say something to them, but cannot bring herself to do so as they leave. Nana then goes her own way as the Changemen watch, wondering how they will fight off Ahames' newfound power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : , * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Father Tamura: *Mother Tamura: *Shoichi: *Yuta: Notes *With Nana's transformation into her adult form in this episode, this is also the episode where her actress changes from Miyako Hayakawa (who played her little girl form) to Tokie Shibata. (who will portray Nana for the rest of the series) *Yuriko Hishimi, who played Mrs. Tamura (Nana's adoptive mother), who played Anne Yuri, the heroine of Ultraseven. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda